Power Rangers Final Force Episode 10: Spirits Unleashed!
by ChibiTaylor
Summary: Pyrite has finally mastered his Resurrection Spell, returning the mighty Dai Shi to his former glory, luckily the Rangers happen to be going to a certain Pizza Place that could aid them in defeating Dai Shi.


"Alright Adam," said Zee, "What's this big thing you called us here for?" All of the Rangers were in the Command Center, invited by a very excited Adam.

"Ok so, me and my family used to live in Ocean Bluff, and they had this pizza place that I always loved but they only had that one location, meaning there's none here in Angel Grove, BUT, since we have this handy dandy teleportation device, we can go anywhere in the world, and I feel we deserve to treat ourselves!" said Adam, he sounded very excited, like a little kid.

Alpha objected, "Adam, you can get more than optimal human fuel sources anywhere, why must you travel across the country for such a thing?"

Xenon stopped him, "You know Alpha, you may have a supercomputer mind, but you do not know how humans work at all. Let them go, relaxation is highly important to the development of skills and such. I know I'd go if I could."

Alpha groaned, "Fine." Alpha let Adam type in the coordinates to the pizza place and the Rangers teleported there. They found themselves outside a place called Jungle Karma Pizza.

As they entered the building, Adam got even more excited, "Man, it's just like how it used to be!"

The Rangers sat down at a booth and looked at the menu to see what to order, alot of the items had jungle-themed names and such, one specific item caught Mike's attention, "There's this one called the Pompei Pizza, and the picture just shows an overcooked pizza. Are you sure this place is good Adam?"

Adam got a bit upset and said, "Hey man, don't knock it till ya try it! How about we go with the simple Pepperoni Pizza. Any objections?" The other Rangers just shrugged and waited for their waiter.

And soon came a man dressed in a green apron and wearing sunglasses, he pulled out a notepad and said, "Oh ho! Customers in need! Have no fear because your waiter is here! I am Flit and may I take your order?" he talked in a high-pitched voice and he almost hummed as he spoke.

"Just one large Pepperoni! And uhhh, let's do 6 sodas!"

Each of the Rangers ordered their sodas and Flit buzzed off into the kitchen.

Madi was looking around the room and noticed a picture on the wall, it had 5 Rangers, a Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and White Ranger on it, she spoke up, "Hey guys look at that picture, it's the Jungle Fury Rangers! Wonder why they have a picture up there."

Right next to them there was a guy wiping the tables he looked over to Madi and said, "Oh, they're from here, and in fact, they came here on multiple occasions!" he spoke in a "surfer dude" accent and he wore a purple t-shirt under his green apron, "They were highly trained Pai Zhuq masters, and they protected this city… this planet from Dai Shi… oh sorry, just got a bit… nostalgic." as he was saying this Flit walked out with the Ranger's Pizza, and they each took a slice and began eating.

Kass was surprised, "I had never tasted anything like this!" she clearly enjoyed it. She accidentally bumped a salt shaker and it nearly fell to the ground but it halted in midair, while Kass held her hand out, she levitated it back to the table as the Rangers looked in awe.

"How… did you do that?" said Dan, "I've never seen anything like that!"

Kass looked confused, I didn't know you couldn't. Everyone on my planet learns this in our second year of school."

"Well she did say her planet's humans evolve differently." said Madi, "Maybe 2 toned hair isn't the only difference between us."

Meanwhile, Pyrite was in his living quarters, surrounded by many jars and vials. He was reading a spell book and practicing a specific spell, the resurrection spell he stole from Octoroo. He was told to master it, so that the villains he resurrected would be more than mindless husks. Pyrite tried the spell on the remains of the Lobster Mobster, he said it and the Lobster returned to his original state completely.

"Augh, what happened, did the Rangers get destroyed?" said the frazzled crustacean.

Pyrite laughed and said, "Perfect." He pulled out his gun and annihilated the Lobster in one attack. Pyrite walked out and confronted his Master, "Sir, I perfected the spell! I can resurrect anyone defeated by the past Ranger teams! Any requests?"

The dark being looked up, he thought for a minute before getting an idea, his red eyes stared into Pyrite's he blankly said, "Dai Shi."

Pyrite was taken back, "I-uh… sir I- D-Dai Shi? Are you sure? He's far more powerful than you… no offence."

"He will be under my control, Dai Shi has no physical form without using other's as a host… or by absorbing animal Spirits, we just have to find the right host for him and he'll work with us for sure."

Pyrite cleared his throat and teleported off to where Dai Shi's final battle was held, he said to himself, "This will end poorly," and recited the spell. When he finished, the ground rumbled and out came a golden fiery being with two golden eyes.

The flaming figure let out a roar and said, "I live yet again! I require a host!"

Pyrite cleared his throat and said, "E-excuse me… Mr. Dai Shi? Yes I resurrected you and uh… my master wishes to make you a new general for world domination? Do you think you could help us?"

Dai Shi cackled and said, "I am grateful that you brought me back to this world! But I require… a host…" Dai Shi flew toward Pyrite, who looked scared.

"N-n-n-now listen here I… we were intending on getting you a nice strong body to possess, if you came back with us we… we could."

Dai Shi said, "None of that will be necessary… I have a perfect host right here…" Dai Shi flew into Pyrites body, his eyes glowed and he let out a distorted laugh and headed toward Ocean Bluff.

The Rangers were all finishing up their Pizzas, the guy with the surfer voice came up to them, "So I assume you enjoyed?" he said.

The Rangers, who were stuffed, just gave him a thumbs up.

"That was honestly the best Pizza I've had in a while," said Zee, she payed for the Pizza and gave a generous tip. Flit took the used plates and cups off the table while the Rangers got ready to go, but outside they heard chanting in a different language, outside they saw these pure white skinned beings with hats that covered their heads and what looked like karate gis, the held their arms out and here hopping in a line, having civilians run in terror.

Leading them was the recently possesed Pyrite, laughing and saying, "Yes! Feed me your fear! Give me power!"

The Final Force Rangers looked at each other and nodded, they were about to walk out and stop him but they were stopped by the surfer dude-voiced worker, "Um… let me take this one… you guys just ate. Flit, you know what to do!"

"You got it RJ, my old friend!" he ran upstairs while RJ stepped out. The Final Force Rangers looked at eachother, confused.

RJ confronted Dai Shi and his warriors, "It's been a long while since I've seen these guys, you know Rin Shi Warriors were always pushovers."

Dai Shi scowled, "I see some things never change RJ."

"I gotta say, I think this host is a bit of a downgrade, but it's not any of my buiness. I'll take you down no matter what you look like!" he pressed a button on a device on his wrist, his fists lit up with purple energy, as he yelled out, "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" he blew up with purple energy and emerged in a Purple Ranger suit, it was designed with a claw mark logo on his chest, he had bits of armor on his forearms and his helmet was designed like a wolf, with ears at the top and white markings resembling whiskers. RJ struck a pose and said, "With the Courage of a Wof! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

As RJ began taking down the Rin Shi, Madi was having a fangirl explosion, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe one of the Jungle Fury Rangers was working there the whole time!"

Zee interjected, "Well, he did seem to know alot about Dai Shi, Pai Zhuaq and Jungle Fury. It's kinda obvious in hindsight."

Mike sighed, "Don't you think we should help him instead of talking about lore, It's Morphin' Time!"

The other Rangers followed Mike's lead, "Final Force, ACTIVATE!" the Morphed and ran out to help RJ, who was surrounded by Rin Shi, the Final Force Rangers activated their weapons and slashed away some of the warriors, leaving the Rangers standing face to face with Dai Shi.

Zee mocked Pyrite and pointed her trident at him, "What's the matter Pyrite? Got tired of SlimeBots?"

Dai Shi stepped closer to the Power Rangers, "Oh Pyrite's body is my host. I do think this will be temporary though. He possesses the spirit of the monkey, he seems dumb… foolish on the outside. But on the inside he is cunning, smart, always planning. It's a shame that he didn't train to harness this spirit. He could be more useful… oh well."

Dai Shi lept toward the Rangers and he punched and kicked at the Rangers wildly. Forcing the Rangers to get more serious then , using their weapons to force Dai Shi back. They attempted to form the Finale Cannon but were interrupted by an energy blast from Pyrite's blaster.

Mike called out to his team, "We need to go legendary!" Mike selected Lost Galaxy on his Morpher as did the others, they all shouted out, "Go Galactic!" and Morphed into the Lost Galaxy Rangers while Kass became the Magna Defender, they rushed toward Dai Shi but were swiftly knocked back, but just as Dai Shi was ready to unleash a fatal attack, he was interrupted by a boa staff whacking him on the back, while two other mystery fighters attacked him with tonfa and nunchucks.

Dai Shi stumbled back and look with anger at his attackers, who were wearing red, blue, and yellow gis, they each pulled sunglasses out of their pockets and put them on, they yelled out, "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" they erupted with their respective colors, getting Ranger Suits, Red styled off of a Tiger, Blue a Jaguar and Yellow, a Cheetah and they yelled out their roll call.

"With the Strength of the Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Speed of the Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

The 3 cat-like Rangers ran toward the crazed Dai Shi, with amazing kung-fu moves. The Red one spoke up, "Dai Shi, if you wanted a second beating, you should've just asked!"

"Casey, you have the spirit of a tiger but the sense of humor of a brainded hamster" said Dai Shi.

"Well don't worry, you'll get the beating of a lifetime… or would this be the 3rd?" said the yellow one, she held out her hand and yelled out, "JUNGLE BO!" and a bo appeared in her hands she smacked the back of Dai Shi's neck with it, knocking him to the ground.

The Red one shouted out, "JungleChucks!" and nunchucks appeared in his hands.  
The Blue Ranger yelled, "Jungle Tonfa!" and he got a pair of Tonfa.

As the 3 got ready to fight but Dai Shi teleported away, the Jungle Fury Rangers demorphed and RJ spoke up, "So uh… where's Dom?"

As soon as RJ said that, a man in a white t-shirt ran in, wheezing, and said, "Flit called, Dai Shi's back?"

"You just missed him," said the blue Ranger.

"Ok ok can you guys explain to us what's happening?" said Mike, powering down with the rest of his team.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Madi, "Pyrite resurrected Dai Shi who used his body as a host!"

RJ looked at her, surprised, "That's um… exactly what happened. Well anyways, we're obviously the Jungle Fury Rangers, Red is Casey, Yellow is Lilly, Blue is Theo, That guy's Dom and I am RJ."

"We should get back to the Pai Zhuaq temple." said Casey, "I left on short notice and left Jarrod in charge, and if Dai Shi is back we need all the help we can get."

Adam spoke up, "Oh we can teleport there!" he tapped a button on his Morpher and said, "Alpha, send us to the Pai Zhuaq temple!"

Apha said, "Oh of course, what else am I good for, yeah lets just make Alpha our personal teleporter." Alpha sassily pressed some buttons and they were sent to the Temple.

Meanwhile Dai Shi was face to face with Pyrite's Master, he immediately demanded answers, "Where did you take me? You dare defy me? The great Dai Shi?"

"Calm yourself," said the shadowy figure, "It's thanks to me that you are alive, I propose an alliance. I intend on making a new world order… and it involves them… 'extinction' of humanity, just like what you want. Now, if you help me, I will give you your own planet to rule, I intend on conquest on an intergalactic scale you see."

Dai Shi glared for a bit, then said, "I'll assist you… but I require a more… competent host. Bring me the one who holds the Lion Spirit… Jarrod."

Back at the Temple, Casey was explaining animal spirits to the Final Force Rangers, "Everyone has their own Animal Spirit. Their Spirit has many different factors, personality, hobbies, interests, fighting style, and others. Dai Shi is now reawakened, and your enemy has bonded with him. If you are going to stand a chance to Dai Shi, you must unlock your Animal Spirits, which is what I'll help you do. Mike, you come with me, Zee and Adam will train with Lilly, Kass will train with RJ and Theo will take Dan and Madi. If all goes well you will be able to harness your spirits before Dai Shi returns."

The Rangers went off with their respective Masters and begun their training, Mike was ready and willing to get started, "Alright! What's my spirit? I bet its a uh… BEAR! Or maybe… a Lion?"

"Mike, you don't choose your spirit. It chooses you. Animal Spirits and Power Rangers go hand in hand, even when it isn't obvious." Casey walked up to a training dummy and got into a fighting stance, he focused on the dummy and said, "Calling to the beast inside! FREE THE TIGER!" out of him came a red, mechanical tiger, slashing up the dummy.

Mike clapped, "That was so cool! So you're saying I get to do that?"

Casey smiled, "You bet! Now, what is your weapon of choise?"

"Well, normally I use this, Finale Sabre!" Mike's Sword appeared, "I never used one until I became a Ranger, but I felt comfortable using one since, even when going Legendary I prefer using Powers that give me a sword."

"What a great coincidence!" said Casey, "I have these Shark Sabres, we can start there, lets spar!" Mike smiled and ran toward Casey with his blade, and they clashed.

Lilly had Adam and Zee take turns sparring, Zee going first, Lilly and Zee's weapons were evenly matched, but Lilly had the upper hand, she spoke between blows, "You can't force your spirit to form, it must come naturally," Zee and Adam switched places, Adam's daggers blocking Lilly's attacks, though a few connected and Adam stepped back, then he ducked under another attack and performed a swift kick at Lilly, who was impressed, "You and I are not so different!"

Theo reflected Madi's arrows with his tonfa, knocked them to the side of him while teaching, "What you must always remember is you must be fully in touch with your spirit to control it, and you must make it an extension of yourself," Madi and Dan switched, Dan leaping and slicing with his axe.

While fighting Madi said, "I can't say I'm not having the time of my life! Each other legendary team only had the time to fight alongside us, not really having the time to teach us. U-unless Tommy counts"

"I have always felt a strong connection with animals, though I didn't know much about Animal Spirits." commented Dan.

RJ and Kass bowed before engaging in combat, they intercepted eachother's punches and kicks, RJ noticed her fighting style and said, "I think I might know what your Animal Spirit is."

"Oh really? What is it?" said Kass, stepping back.

RJ answered, "You have the Spirit of the Dragon!"

Kass put her finger on her chin, thinking, "That's the same as my Zord. Is that a coincidence?"

Little did she know, all the Ranger's spirits match their Zords Casey was talking with Mike about this, "Like I was saying before, Animal Spirits and Power Rangers go hand in hand, their Zords are part of their destiny. For example, you have the Spirit of a fox, quick thinking, light on your feet… but, something else, you have darkness within you."

"W-what?" said Mike, taken back, "Is that… bad?"

"It depends… everyone has some form of darkness within them, its how they handle it deems their future."

When Casey finished, a student ran up to him, "Tiger Master! A man in a gold suit came and attacked, Camille and Jarrod are fighting him but they aren't holding up well!"

Casey nodded, "We'll be right there."

Mike and Casey rounded up the other Rangers, meanwhile, Camille and Jarrod were fighting Pyrite, who was still possessed by Dai Shi. Jarrod got thrown into a wall and staggered to his feet, "Who are you?" he said.

"Oh Jarrod, my old friend, do you not remember me?" said Dai Shi.

Jarrod was taken back as soon as she figured out what happened, "D-Dai Shi? But I destroyed you permanently! I'm sure of it!"

"Nothing Is permanent Jarrod." said Dai Shi, "Now I think you know why I'm here," he kicked Jarrod down to the ground, but before he could do anything else, Camille lashed her tongue at him and picked up Jarrod.

Jarrod and Camille got into a fighting stance and said, "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" and Morphed into their Armored forms, Camille's designed after a Chameleon and Jarrod's a Lion.

Jarrod stomped up to Dai Shi and said, "With the Might of a Lion! Jungle Fury Lion Warrior!"

Camille posed and said, "With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Jungle Fury Chameleon Warrior!"

The two warriors ran toward Dai Shi, Camille using her Sais while Jarrod was content using his fists. Camille lashed at Dai Shi, but he grabbed her tongue and used it to whip her at a wall, "Oh Camille, I still remember when you were my best general… and this human corrupted you!"

"Jarrod's not the one who corrupted me! Thousands of years wasted just waiting for you to come back and when you did you did nothing but mistreat me!" yelled Camille, she got up and got into a fighting stance but was shot back again.

Dai Shi lauged, "Now's my chance!" he grabbed Jarrod and exited Pyrite's body, his spiritual form surrounded Jarrod as the Jungle Fury and Final Force Rangers showed up, Dai Shi, now totally overpowering Jarrod said, "You're too late! Yet again Jarrod is under my control!"

"Well we obviously can't let you keep him!" said RJ.

Mike and Casey stood in front of their teams and both said, "Ready?"

Their teams echoed, "Ready!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"It's Morphin Time! Final Force, ACTIVATE!"

The two teams ran toward Jarrod and summoned their Weapons Lilly and Theo summoned a Mace and Fans respectively. Theo used his fans to lift himself in the air, then immediately slamming down on Dai Shi. Zee activated her Victory Trident, stabbing Dai Shi, but despite having a magic weapon shoved through him, he just pulled it out and punched Zee.

Kass and Dan ran up to Dai Shi together, reading each of their weapons and attacking Dai Shi at the same time, knocking him back for Mike to slash at his back.

Pyrite got up, dazed, and said, "What the hell happened," then he saw Dai Shi in Jarrod's body fighting the Rangers and not doing that well.

Pyrite got a beep on his communicator, "Pyrite, you and Dai Shi teleport back and send out something to handle them!" said his master.

Pyrite, still dizzy, teleported himself and Dai Shi to their headquarters. The Rangers looked confused until a monster appeared, he was a tall, bird-like monster with sharp talons and red and yellow feathers.

The monster flew toward the Rangers and slashed them with its talons, Madi managed to dodge it and she unleashed her animal spirit, yelling, "Spirit of the gryphin!" And the ghostly gryphin spirit shot out.

Her friends followed her lead, using their spirits to take the monster down. Eventually, of course, the bird grew and the Rangers knew what to do but were interrupted by Casey.

"Try combining your animal spirits to form a Megazord," instructed the Tiger Master.

"They can do that? My god these spirits are powerful!" Said Adam.

"C'mon team!" Yelled Mike, "Animal Spirits Unite as One!"

Mike and his team focussed their energy, forming their spirits, they combined into a brand new Megazord and they were teleported inside.

"Woah," said Zee, " I feel connected to the Megazord!" she moved her and the Megazord mimicked her.

Mike instructed his team, "We need to stay synchronized or the Megazord won't work!" The Rangers all got into a fighting stance and the Megazord did the same.

Flit walked out of JKP, seeing the giant robot and Kaiju bird and said, "Oh it sure has been awhile Ocean Bluff! But yet another Megazord battle has commenced!"

The Rangers punched at the same time, causing the Megazord to do the same. They proceeded to do a flying jump kick at the bird, they punched and the Bird fell backwards and they started their finishing attack, the top half of the Megazord began spinning, and it rammed into the Bird Monster. The Bird monster turns to stone and shattered.

The Rangers got out of their new Megazord and thanked their Jungle Masters and bowed. Casey spoke up, "Despite our hard work, Dai Shi escaped," after saying this Camille teared up a bit.

Mike responded and said, "Don't worry, we'll save Jarrod and defeat Dai Shi!"

"That won't be very easy," said Dan, "Pyrite must've resurrected Dai Shi like he did with Trakeena, but unlike her, Dai Shi was completely sentient. I think he perfected his way of reviving these villains meaning he can get back anyone he wants, Lord Zedd, Master Org, and Galvanax."

Adam put his hand on Dan's shoulder and said, "I wouldn't worry, we've got the best Ranger Team every along with the powers of our Ranger brethren!" he threw his fist in the air triumphantly.

"Well," said Casey, "I suppose you'll need all the help you can get. I hereby trust you with the Powers of the Jungle Fury Rangers!"

"Thank you! You can count on us!" said Madi, "And thank you for the training!"

"Well time to head back home!" said Zee, "Alpha lets go home!" the Rangers were enveloped by light and were sent home.

Pyrite and Dai Shi were in the base, as the master spoke, "It seems I've overestimated you Dai Shi, you were nearly destroyed by the Rangers give me one good reason I shouldn't get rid of you immediately."

"Sir… I have been dead for over 10 years and Jarrod's body weakened without me." responded Dai Shi.

Pyrite's master sighed, "I suppose it would be quite the waste to just get rid of you. You may stay… for now."

Pyrite and Dai Shi went off into their assigned rooms. And the master was left to think to himself, "I can't believe how powerful the Rangers are… they are already in possession of 9 Ranger Powers and a new Megazord." he laughed to himself, "And I initially thought this would be boring. I can't wait to see how this unfolds… my new world order is falling into place!"


End file.
